The Room of Requirement
by Fowen
Summary: Ginny and Harry meet in the room of requirement for a wonderful time. (Please leave a comment/review)
1. Chapter 1

Harry x Ginny

Smut.

AN: hi all! This is my first fic. I know the scenario is a little forced and I hope to work on that in my next fic. I planned on this being a one shot but if enough people like it I'd be happy to turn it into a series. I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise, only my humble writings created for your enjoy mental. Hope y'all enjoy!

Harry was just thinking about his first kiss with Ginny when that same red head rounded the corner. Harry had been thinking of all the things he wanted to do with her so he ran after her. When he caught up he noticed they were right in front of the room of requirement.

Ginny turned around and winked at him, swaying her hips as she walked towards him and then past him.

"What are you doing?" Asked Harry. He was starting to get excited.

"You'll see" said Ginny, this time on her way past him she kissed him softly but kept waking.

On her third time past Harry the room of requirement's door appeared.

"Come on Harry" said Ginny grinning at him. Harry followed her, watching her petit ass bounce as she opened the door.

Harry had seen the room of requirement used for many things but tonight was spectacular. Inside there were tables with food and chocolate fondue. There was a couch and a king size bed. And in the very middle of the room there was a huge bath not unlike the one in the prefects' bathroom. The walls were covered in bookshelves, tapestries, and paintings.

As Ginny walked over to the couch Harry wished he could see her only wearing her underwear. And being the room of requirement he got his wish.

Ginny turned around standing by the

couch. 

"Excited already?" Asked Ginny in a husky voice. Harry walked over to the couch, his dick hardening in his pants, and leaned over Ginny.

"Yes I am" Harry said, his eyes filled with mischievous lust. Suddenly all of Harry's clothes disappeared. He stepped up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace, his right hand making a fist in her hair and his left hand cupping her toned ass. Ginny rested her hands on Harry's chest as he leaned in to kiss her lips.

As Ginny began to kiss back she felt Harry's erection grind against her clit through her underwear. She moaned into the kiss and Harry took this opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Harry moaned with her this time as their tongues danced.

Ginny broke away for air surprised by Harry's enthusiasm. She sunk down onto the couch and grinned up at Harry. Harry smiled down at her darkly.

"That was the most amazing kiss I've ever had. Now let's see if your blow jobs are as good." Harry thrust his pelvis forward letting his dick point excitedly at Ginny's lips.

Ginny was surprised. She was the one who was supposed to be seducing. But this was what she wanted any way. Since the first time she met him she had wanted to kiss him. Somewhere along the line dirtier thoughts had gotten mixed in.

Ginny took Harry's cock in her hands and began to pump it gently as she kissed the head. Harry moaned as she engulfed Harry's dick in her mouth. Ginny grinned around his cock as she took in his musky scent. She had dated a few other guys and she gave a few of them head. But she had not really enjoyed it. None of them had been courteous enough to make sure that their dick was clean. But apparently Harry had recently taken a shower because his dick tasted alright.

Ginny sucked supper hard as she pulled back off of his cock. She grinned up at him, "How am I doing so far babe?"

"Please don't stop," grunted Harry, he unlike Ginny never had any sex life to speak of before her.

Ginny smiled sweetly up at him, "maybe I want to stop," she said mischievously.

Harry looked darkly at her. He gently but forcefully grabbed her head and pulled her mouth back onto his cock.

Ginny moaned onto his dick, the vibrations making Harry shudder in ecstasy. Harry kept one hand knotted in her hair the other on her cheek as he began to thrust into her mouth. Ginny found she liked being dominated, none of the guys she had dated before had to courage to do so. Harry moaned, "Bloody hell Gin, your so good!"

Ginny felt Harry's cock start to pulse. She grabbed his ass and pushed his dick into her throat. The deep throat was too much for Harry. "OH GINNNYYY," he cried as he came. Ginny swallowed most of his cum but some of it dripped onto her bra covered tits.

Ginny leaned back into the couch, her back resting against the arm rest. Harry sat down on the couch and rested her legs on his lap.

"Enjoyed that did ya?" Asked Ginny.

"Mmmm, yes I did. We might have to makes this a regular thing. But how can I return the favor?"

Ginny grinned as her bra disappeared. "I was hopping you would say that." Ginny lifted one leg and slid it behind his back so that he was between her legs. "You can start by cleaning up your mess," she said, motioning to the cum on her tits. Harry stared at her perky breasts in wonder, Ginny giggled.

"I'd be happy to," replied Harry.

Harry leaned over as Ginny's legs wrapped around him, her feet resting on his muscled ass. He placed his hands on either side of Ginny's chest. As he leaned in towards her right breast Ginny bit her lip in excitement. This was by far the kinkiest thing she had ever been a part of.

Harry was nervous, he had never been this intimate with a woman before. He stuck out his tongue and lowered it to the flesh of Ginny's tit and began to lick the outside edge of her boob. He than began to lick the underside of her boob, licking his cum from it. Ginny moaned as she looked down at the erotic sight. Her nerves were on fire and she began to gyrate her hips against Harry, a slick warmth building between her legs.

Harry had just finished licking the top of her tit and he looked up at Ginny before closing his lips around her pert nipple.

Ginny gasped and made a fist in his hair as she pushed his head harder into her tit. Harry took this as a good sign and sucked even harder, running his tongue over her nipple. Harry stopped sucking as he positioned himself over her left tit. Ginny grunted in dissatisfaction at the loss of pleasure. However she soon forgot her annoyance as Harry began to lick his cum off her left tit. She moaned loudly when he started to massage her right boob with his left hand, palming it and plucking at her sensitive nipple.

Ginny did not know how much time had passed but she found herself looking down at Harry as he grinned at her.

"How am I doing so far baby?"

"Quite well," she smiled down at him. But you missed a whole spot," she said with mock disdain.

"Where!?" Harry asked. He sat back better to observe Ginny.

Ginny grinned wickedly and suddenly her sodden panties disappeared. Harry gaped at the sight of her vagina. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen.

"Stop looking and start doing," Ginny growled in a husky voice that Harry found quite sexy and equally motivating.

As Harry repositioned himself, Ginny's legs going over his shoulders, he felt the heat from her pussy. He smiled nervously. Plucking up his courage he leaned down and began to eat her out. First he ran his tongue from the bottom of her lips up. As Harry was licking he found a bundle of nerves, her clit. He flicked it with his tongue eliciting moans of excitement from Ginny. Harry brought he left hand to her entrance and slid one finger in while gently licking and sucking on Ginny's clit.

"More," Ginny moaned. So Harry complied slipping two more fingers into her. Ginny groaned. This was the best a man had ever made her feel. Harry locked around his fingers as Ginny's breathing sped up.

"Oh, oH, OHHHH HARRRYY," Ginny screamed as she climaxed. Her thighs clamped Harry's head tightly as he lapped up her cum.

After Ginny's body had stopped shaking in bliss she grabbed Harry's head and pulled him up so their eyes were level.

"Harry James Potter," she proclaimed. Harry looked at her apprehensively. "That was the hardest I have ever orgasmed." She the pulled his face down to hers and kissed him hard, slipping her tongue into his unsuspecting mouth. She smiled at the taste of herself on his lips.

When they finally stopped kissing she said, "We're definitely going to have to make this a regular thing." Both of them promptly fell asleep, basking in the afterglow.


	2. Chapter 2

AN **Hi all,**

 **Back with the second chapter, and I was wondering what other pairings people are interested. So pm if you have a suggestion/request. I'm open to doing Harry Potter, Overwatch, League of Legends, and maybe a couple other things. Sadly I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, only my deranged writings.:) (Smut)**

Ginny woke up first, a faint smile touching her lips. She looked down at Harry, his head was rest between her boobs. Suddenly she felt his hips buck against her, his apparently hard dick pressing into her thigh. Ginny grinned as Harry moaned her name in his sleep, he was having a good dream.

Ginny pushed Harry off her gently and got up, leaving him on the couch. She wished she new the time, it had been Friday night when they had entered the Room, just after dinner. Just as she thought about it she spotted a grandfather clock reading 11:07 pm. _Hmm, I wonder if Harry will be up for another go,_ Ginny blushed as she thought about it.

Ginny remembered how much she liked being dominated but she thought maybe it was Harry's turn. _I just wish I had something to tie his hands with..._

Magically a pair of fuzzy handcuffs appeared on the table next to the couch. Ginny grinned evily.

Harry woke up ten minutes later. He groaned and tried to sit up, he had an extreme hard on and needed to take care of it. But his hands only moved an inch. Harry struggled to open his heavy eyes, his jaw dropped, the effort was definitely worth it.

Harry was laying completely naked on the four poster bed, his hands cuffed to the head board, and before him was Ginny clad only in her panties. Next he saw the reason for his hard on, Ginny had been playing with his balls while he was sleeping.

"You're finally awake, you think you got enough in you for another go?" Asked Ginny in a sultry voice.

Harry's toned abs flexed as he tried to sit up again. "What the bloody hell?! What's going on?" Harry said bewildered.

Ginny chuckled as she crawled up the bed towards him. _This is gonna be fun_. "I was thinking about helping you with your... problem but if you'd rather get up that's okay too."

Realization dawned on Harry as he remembered their exploits before they fell asleep. First she kissed him and then she had led him to the Room of Requirement where... Harry couldn't believe it. Had he really licked his cum off her tits?! But that was on the couch, how did he end up cuffed to the bed?

"How did I get here?" Harry asked.

"Well I woke up and you were moaning and your prick was poking me in the thigh. And that got me thinking about how good you were to my pussy..." The whole time Ginny had been talking she was grinding her panty clad crotch against his dick.

"So I moved you to the bed and the Room provided me with these wonderful hand cuffs. And now your laying here at my mercy." Harry groaned as he felt how wet her pussy was, even through the under wear.

"If you uncuffed my hands I could do wonderful things to your pussy," Harry said, grinning at her.

"Oh I know. You made me come so hard. But now it's my turn to be in charge." As Ginny was talking she had made fists in Harry's hair and was gently tugging on it. Harry moaned and closed his eyes in pleasure. Ginny took this opportunity to lean in and gently bite his lower lip. Harry gasped befor his lips were smothered by hers.

Their mouths opened as the kiss intensified. Harry slipped his tongue into Ginny's mouth and caressed her tongue. Ginny moaned but then she growled. She was the one who was supposed to be in control. One of her hands went down his nipple and she punched it as she gave a tug on his hair. Harry gasped breaking the kiss for a second before Ginny plunged back in, claiming his lips. Her tongue ravaged his mouth.

Ginny broke the kiss to come up for air and leaned back on her elbows. She grinned devilishly at him and slid her panties off, completely naked, and began fingering herself. Harry groaned, his dick throbbing. _She looks so good. Her pussy is so wet I can see her juices on her fingers from here._

Then Ginny stopped. She crawled up the bed towards him. She kept going until her hips were right by his face. "Now your going to eat me out and lick up all my cum," Ginny said in a demanding tone. Harry was taken aback for a second then he replied, "Of course baby. I'm gonna make you cu-" but before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by Ginny's vagina descending onto his face.

Harry immediately began to lick her labia and then her clit. Ginny moaned and grabbed the head board, bucking her hips onto Harry's skilled tongue. "Ooohh Harry. Your so good! I'm gonna ride you until your face is covered in my cum. OH FUCK YESS HARRY!" She screamed as he nibbled on her clit.

Harry smirked to himself from under Ginny's pussy as he slid his tongue into her vagina. Ginny shuddered and her vagina clamped around Harry's tongue as she orgasmed. Harry's face was covered in Ginny's cum. Ginny's nerves were on fire, tingling, jolts of pleasure rushing through her. Ginny let go of the headboard and twisted around, placing her hands on Harry's thighs.

Harry grinned. "How did I d-"

"Did I say you could stop licking, keep going baby." Ginny growled as she grinned her pussy onto his face. She groaned as Harry's tongue returned to licking her, her hips bucking on his face and her nails digging into the flesh of his thighs.

Ginny leaned down and licked Harry's balls. She then licked the sides of his cock as he moaned into her pussy. Harry started eating Ginny out harder as he felt her begin to bob her head up and down his dick, coating it with saliva.

Ginny felt her twat beggin to twitch as Harry's tongue caressed her g-spot. She immediately began to suck on Harry's cock vigorously and massaged his balls, he was going to cum with her this time. Harry moaned out in pleasure into Ginny's vagina as his cock pulsated spewing his cum into Ginny's mouth, some of which she swallowed and the rest dripping down her chin onto Harry's thighs.

Ginny rolled off of Harry and layed next to him, twinges of pleasure pulsating occasionally through her body.

"Did I earn my freedom yet," asked Harry jokingly looking over at his grinning girlfriend.

"Well I suppose so. Your face _is_ covered completely in my cum," Ginny giggled. She straddled his chest, her tits brushing against Harry's face as she leaned over his head to release his hands.

As soon as Harry's hands were free he wrapped them around Ginny's back and pulled her towards him, her glorious boobs smother his his face. Harry took her right nipple into his mouth and with one hand tweaked her right nipple.

Ginny groaned, "I should have untied your hands a while ago."

Harry stoped devouring her tits for a second, "you better believe it darling," he said before going back to licking her tits and just generally slobbering all over them. However Ginny didn't realize there was a reason he was coating her boobs in so much saliva.

As soon as Harry felt that her boobs were adequately lubricated he rolled Ginny over so that she was on her back. He then crawled up towards her and straddled her chest so that his dick rested between her tits.

Harry grabbed Ginny's boobs and pressed them together around his cock as he thrust up into them, moaning in delight. Ginny looked down, surprised for a second and then she saw the head of his cock peeking through her clevage. She lowered her head and began to suck on it.

Harry groaned, "Fuck, I'm not going to last very long like this babe."

Ginny just looked into his eyes and grinned around his cock as she sped up her blowjob.

"Oh GIN! FUCK, GINNYYY," Harry came and Ginny locked up and swallowed his cum. Harry rolled off her, laying beside her.

"Thanks babe," Harry said as he spooned her, the sheets spooled about their feet.

"No problem gorgeous," Ginny replied as the drifted back into comfortable slumber.

 **Hiya, I plan on there being some traditional sex next chapter, so pm me or leave a review with a position suggestion if you'd like to see that.**

 **Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi all! It's been a while but here's part 3. I do not own any part of the Harry potter franchise, but I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Pleas check out my poll or PM me suggestions for my next fic. -4/01/2018**

 **Ps. This chapter is going to be a little longer and take a bit to get to the lemon. So if you just want to read the lemon scroll on down, I'll put a little heading over it.**

Harry opened his eyes and groaned. Early morning light was streaming through the windows. And he had a massive throbbing boner. Harry hated days like these. He was just going to have to wank it before any of the other guys woke up.

As Harry reached down for his prick he felt something warm in soft. It was a thigh, that wasn't his! Harry jumped up in confusion, and looked around. His eyes roamed the room, over the bookshelves, past the couch, across the discarded clothes, and finally back to the bed and... Ginny! She was laying, relaxed, peacefully sleeping, on her back, her legs intertwined with his.

Harry smirked as he thought back on the night before. It was Saturday morning, he had minimal home work, and a gorgeous woman sleeping in their bed. What could be better? Harry's eyes roamed hungrily over Ginny's naked body, up her beautiful porcelain legs, across her wide hips, over her flat toned stomach, and up to her beautiful firery red hair that ran down to her chest and was sticking to her cum covered tits.

Harry chuckled darkly as he remembered the wonderful tit fuck he had before falling asleep. He was tempted to lick it off but then his gaze fell on the giant bathtub. After extracting himself from the bed Harry walked over to the pool. A morning bath was just what Ginny needed.

Harry looked at the faucets, there were so many to choose from. He finally decided on a combo of lavender bath oil, rose scented bath oil, and a vanilla aphrodisiac. Then Harry noticed that there were small placards next to each faucet giving a description of the contents. The lavender bath oil read, "A thick smooth oil, relaxing when warm, lavender scented." The rose bath oil read, "A slick oil, perfect for lubrication during foreplay, rose scented." Finally the vanilla read, "A strong aphrodisiac causing heightened senses of touch and arousal." _What a perfect mix,_ Harry thought to himself.

As Harry was fiddling with the taps, trying to find the perfect balance between hot and cold, he noticed a worn leather bound book laying next to the tub. He picked it up and turned it over to look at the title, it read:

" ** _Bringing Magic into our Bedroom"_**

 **By Batilda Bagshot.**

Harry opened the book in interest and began to read as the water bubbled into the bath.

" _My name is Batilda Bagshot. I am probably most known for my history books such as Hogwarts a History. However I to was once a teenager, believe it or not, with raging hormones. My boyfriend, at the time, and I had been intimate for a while and I wanted to 'spice it up.' So I started experimenting with magic, first with myself of close and later with my boyfriend's permission. After I graduated I wanted a way to remember all the spells, and share them. The spells are chronicled from easiest to more advanced. Without further a due I present my personal sex spells. Enjoy!"_

Harry was shocked to say the least. Harry was excited. He and Ginny hadn't even had sex yet but maybe this book could contribute to an amazing first time. He turned the page.

" **Chapter 1: For Virgins"**

Harry chuckled in delight, this was just what he needed.

"For a man, losing his virginity can be a point of pride, and all around fun. But for a woman it is a much more serious matter. Although the hymen can break for all sorts of non sex related reasons, it is still most common to be lost during intercourse. When I lost my virginity as a young woman I didn't realise how lucky I was. First off, I was with a man I trusted and loved. Second, he took our first time very slow and gentle. If you dear reader are a man, please keep that in mind. Slow and gentle."

Harry turned the page, absorbed. His feet were dangling into the pool, but the water hadn't reached then yet.

" **Chapter 2: Boobs!**

Weather you are a man or a woman, most people can appreciate breasts. Here are a couple spells having solely to do with boobs.

 **Tets Engorgio**

Engorgio is a fairly well known spell, but this variation is not. All you have to do is recite the spell and tap the pair of boobs you wish to enlarge with your wand. Depending on how turned on the subject is, weather it be yourself or someone else, determines how large the breasts will grow. There is one side effect, the breasts also lactate along with getting bigger. The breasts also become extremely sensitive. The effects will subside after the milk is depleted.

 **"Chapter 3: The Penis**

I will not go into to much detail for this section. The penis is pretty strait forward in general. If your the one pleasuring a prick, just remember that the most nerves are in the head and you're all set.

 **Pevratio**

This spell causes a penis to enlarge, heat up more than usual, and vibrate. The size, heat, and vibrations are increased by arousal. The first side effect is that for the next several hours sperm from said penis will be in-firtile. The second side effect, copius amounts of cum. If you cast this spell on your partner you may want to inform them. If you cast it on yourself keep this in mind when you finish."

Harry closed the book. This was amazing! He was going to have to read the whole thing at some point. By now the water was up to his calves, so he shut off the faucets and got up.

 **(Begin lemon!)**

Harry walked over to the bed. Ginny was still sleeping peaceful. _She looks so pretty when she's sleeping,_ Harry thought. _And she's sexy as hell when she's awake!_ Harry chuckled. He didn't want to shake her awake so he decided to try something else. He climbed onto the bed and laid down gently on top of Ginny, his elbows holding him up. Leaning in he softly brushed her lips with his own.

Harry felt Ginny rubbing her thighs together underneath him as she opened her mouth and moaned, " _Harry."_ Harry grinned, he leaned in and nibbled gently on Ginny's ear. Kissing it he whispered, "Wake up love."

Ginny squirmed under him but did not wake up. Harry kissed her neck and gently nipped it. He then sucked on her bottom lip. Still she didn't wake up, although her breathing got heavier, so he moved to her other ear. After kissing her ear Harry gently blew on it, Ginny shivered.

Harry began to get impatient, so he moved lower. First he kissed her navel and then the crease of her thighs. Harry pushed her legs apart and threw them over his shoulders. He leaned in and licked Ginny's pussy. His hands reached around and grabbed her hips, his thumbs massaging.

Ginny cried out and opened her eyes. She had been having the most wonderful dream, she was riding Harry's cock for the first time while furiously making out with him. Ginny cried out again in pleasure, waking up fully, she sat up slightly and looked down. What she saw made her moan out yet again.

Harry's mouth was buried in her folds, his tongue was reaching even deeper into her vagina. Ginny shook her head just to make sure she wasn't dreaming again. Her thighs clamped around Harry's head, her hands made fists in the sheets. She was so close!

Harry stopped licking her vagina and just as she was about to complain Harry gently sucked on her clit. Ginny cried as her nerves flared, "Harryyy," she moaned softly as she climaxed.

"Good morning love!" Harry replied cheerfully, lifting his head from her crotch.

"What did I do to deserve such a wonderful alarm clock replacement?" Ginny asked.

"Well our bath is ready and I thought you might want to wash those glorious tits of yours seeing as their covered in cum from that tit fuck you gave me last night," Harry responded, a grin plastered to his face, along with Ginny's cum.

"Looks like your face could use a wash too," Ginny said, "but maybe I'll just take care of that right now."

Ginny pushed Harry onto his back and kissed him hard on the lips. She then proceeded to lick her own juices off of his face. After she felt his face was sufficiently clean she moved backed to Harry's lips.

Harry moaned as Ginny's tongue pressed into his mouth, he could taste her cum on her tongue. Eventually Harry broke off the kiss.

"We really should get into the bath before it gets cold," Harry said.

"Alright," Ginny replied, pouting. "But I don't like having to stop kissing you."

"Well you don't have to," Harry said as he pulled Ginny onto his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist. He stood up, both hands cupping her ass.

Ginny went back to kissing him, her hands around he neck, as he walked towards the bath. Ginny nibbled on his lip and when he gasped her tongue slid into his mouth, caressing his.

Harry moaned and clenched his hands, which just happened to be holding Ginny's firm booty. Harry's strong fingers sunk into her ass as he gripped her butt. Ginny moaned into his mouth, her legs clenching around his waist.

Harry smirked, they had reached the edge of the pool. He kissed Ginny extra hard, his tongue fighting hers for dominance, and gave her booty a hard squeeze. Just as Ginny moaned he threw her into the pool.

Ginny shrieked in shock as she flew through the air, splashing gently into the water. Harry chuckled and dove in after her.

Harry opened his eyes under the water only to be greeted by a stunning view of Ginny's bare legs. She was stroking her way towards him. Harry pushed up to the surface, treading water he thought, "I wish I could stand." Suddenly the pool got much shallower.

Harry's head pooped out of the water, his feet planted on the floor of the pool. He inhaled deeply, suddenly he couldn't help but picture Ginny sprawled under him as he pounded into her. Harry looked down, he had a giant erection. Ginny swam up to him gracefully, and pressed him back against the tiled pool wall. She placed her hands on the wall on either side of him, her breasts pressed against his chest. She was breathing heavily.

"How dare you throw me into the pool like that?! How are you going to make it up to me," Ginny said, followed by a breathy moan.

"I just learned a new spell while you were sleeping. Mind if I try it on you?" Harry replied, his mind exploding with the possibilities.

"Sure, what does it do?"

"Let me show you," Harry responded, picking up his wand from beside the pool. " _Tets Engorgio!"_ Harry cast the spell, tapping his wand on Ginny's breasts.

Ginny moaned, her tits had started tingling and had become hyper sensitive. Even the touch of Harry's barely there chest hair on her chest sent shivers down her spine.

"So ~mhhh~ what was that spell supposed to do?" Ginny asked as she gripped the wall harder.

"Just a spell to help you enjoy yourself," Harry replied smirking. Harry placed his wand down beside the pool.

"I don't need a spell to enjoy myself," scoffed Ginny. Leaning forward she caught Harry's lips in her own, her arms wrapping around his neck. Her tongue probed his lips and he opened his mouth to let her in.

As they were French kissing both of Harry's hands moved to Ginny's chest. Taking her nipples between his thumb and pointer finger he squeezed her nipples hard. Ginny yelled into Harry's mouth, the sound muffled by their kiss.

As Harry continued to massage Ginny's boobs and tweak her nipples, he soon found that they were getting harder and harder to hold. Breaking off from the kiss for just a moment he looked down at Ginny's chest. Her tits were huge! And still so perky!

 _They're so big! They're almost as large as cantaloupes,_ Harry thought to himself in wonder. Moving his lips to Ginny's neck, he shifted her and up into his shoulders.

Ginny was in a world of bliss. The things Harry was doing to her breasts and the way he was nibbling on her neck was driving her insane.

Sinking even lower into the water Harry proceeded to kiss Ginny's collar bone and down to the top of her breasts. It was at this point that Ginny looked down.

"~ _Oh my! They're so big, and sensitive... Ngyhaa!"_ Ginny was cut off short as she yelped in pleasure as Harry closed his mouth on one of her nipples, biting just a bit.

Ducking under her arm Harry came up behind Ginny who was gripping on to the edge of the wall with both hands. Placing both his hands on her waist, Harry pulled himself flush against her back, his dick sandwiched by her ass.

Harry groaned as Ginny began to grind her ass against his crotch. Ginny had a wicked smile on her face as she felt Harry's prick growing even larger.

"Enjoying yourself Harry?" Ginny asked. "I thought that spell was to help me."

Harry grinned as he slid his left hand down to cup her vagina. "Are you not enjoying yourself?" He asked, his right hand sliding up across her tummy to rest just under her boobs.

"Oh I am, but no more tha~" she was cut short as Harry simultaneously pinched her clit and one of her nipples. Ginny screamed in ecstasy, her mind in a total whiteout as her body shook from her orgasm. A blinding flash of light shook the room, Ginny's orgasm had triggered some wild magic.

As Ginny's vision returned she noticed three things, all the water in the pool was gone, her tits were even bigger, and her fingers had gripped the wall so hard that it had began to break and her fingers had sunken in to the cracked cement.

"Wha... What happened to the water?" Ginny asked shakily. Her legs had gone weak and if it hadn't been for Harry's strong arms wrapped around her waist she would have fallen below the water.

"You vaporized all the water," Harry replied, a grin plastered to his face. "You almost knocked me over. Are you enjoying yourself now?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Definitely," she replied. "What's this wet stuff on my tits?" She asked. Her magic had vaporized the water off of them as well leaving them dry except it seemed for a couple wet trails leading from the bottom of her breasts to her legs.

"I don't know," Harry replied as he picked Ginny up bridal style. He looked down at her as he walked up the steps out of the pool and headed towards the bed. there was a milky white substance dripping from Ginny's nipples. And that was exactly what it was, milk! "Gin, I think your lactating," Harry said.

"What?! I'm not pregnant!"

"No its from the spell," Harry reassured her. They had reached the bed. Harry placed Ginny onto the bed on her back.

"Let me get a taste of that," he said crawling up the bed towards her. Ginny spread her legs allowing Harry to crawl closer. Harry bent over her chest and began to kiss her now massive boobs. Eventually his lips latched onto her nipple and he began to suck, tasting her surprisingly sweet milk.

"~ Slow down there," Ginny moaned, her tits growing slightly. She arched her back in pleasure grinding her pelvis against one of Harry's legs as he continued to pleasure her cantaloupe sized breasts.

As Harry continued to suck on Ginny's nipples, he felt Ginny grind her clit and pussy against his leg. He grinned in satisfaction when he felt how wet she was.

Suddenly Ginny pushed Harry's head away form his work pleasuring her boobs. Harry looked bewildered at her. "Harry," Ginny said, pulling him down and kissing him hard. "I want to fuck me. Now."

Harry gulped, of course he knew this was coming but he was still nervous. "Okay let me do one thing first," he said reaching for his wand. Pointing his wand at his dick, "Pevratio," he said casting the spell.

Immediately Harry felt the spell go to work. His prick felt warm, almost burning. Ginny gasped as she caught sight of his now growing prick.

"~mmmm, wow Harry that's gonna feel so good~" Ginny whimpered in anticipation, her melon sized breasts swaying with every breath.

Crawling between Ginny's legs, Harry placed his hands on her hips and kneeled. His thumbs massaged her hips as he leaned down to kiss her navel.

"What are you doing?" Ginny said, "I want your dick in me!" Ginny arched her hips, trying to get her pussy around Harry's penis.

Using his grip on her hips, Harry pulled Ginny down the bed towards him. Gazing into her eyes Harry rested the tip of his dick on her pussy. Ginny moaned as his dick came into contact with her pussy.

"Are you ready darling?" Harry asked. Ginny rolled her hips upwards, engulfing more of Harry's dick with the lips of her pussy. "Fuck yes~" she moaned in want.

Slowly but firmly, Harry thrust forward into Ginny's pussy. Coming up against her hymen, he pushed through deftly. Ginny grunted in pain as Harry leveled out in her extremely wet, formerly virgin vagina.

Ginny's world was filled with too many senses to process. She felt the lingering pain of her hymen breaking, and her vagina stretching around Harry's prick. She could feel the heat Harry's dick warming her insides, touching her in new places.

Harry leaned down and captured her lips in his own as he pulled almost all of the way out of her slick pussy. Leaning towards her ear he licked the edge and nibbled on it. Ginny shivered in pleasure, the pain fading, her desire reawakened.

As he thrust into Ginny for the second time Harry groaned. "Gods Ginny, your so tight, fuck your so wet." Ginny smiled up at him, her tits swaying with each of Harry's thrusts. "Fuck me hard," she moaned, eyes closed in ecstasy.

Harry's eyes closed, as he focused on getting into a rhythm. Ginny's breathy moans were like a symphony in his ears. But suddenly Ginny's moans turned to gasps. Looking up and opening his eyes, Harry saw that Ginny's boobs had grown to the size of basketballs. They were so big that they constricted her breathing, "Harry," Ginny grunted, "help me!"

Harry scooped Ginny up by the shoulders, and rolled over so that she was on top of him, relieving her chest and allowing her to breathe.

Ginny began to rock her hips again, once she had slipped Harry's dick back into her vagina. Placing her hands on Harry's chest, Ginny focused on grinding her clit on Harry, while his penis reached deeper than before.

Harry looked up into Ginny's eyes, her face framed by her golden red hair, spilling onto his chest and the bed around them. He gazed at Ginny's boobs, swaying as she rode his now pulsating dick.

 _Wow, her tits are so big! Wait a second, are the still growing?!_ Harry thought to himself. He wasn't wrong, they definitely were growing. Before her tits had been swaying in the air, but now her nipples brushed against him every time they swung.

Ginny moaned at the new simulation to her breasts. Harry's dick was pulsing, filling her up in a way she never thought possible. Ginny rode him harder, grinding her clit on him. She could feel her orgasm building, and finally it washed over her.

Ginny's mind blanked out as she orgasmed, her nails scratching Harry's chest. Harry could feel Ginny's pussy clamping down on his cock. He groaned, the pain of Ginny's nails mixing with the the intense pleasure of Ginny's contacting pussy.

As she came back to her senses, Ginny focused back on Harry's face, to find that this time he was the one gasping. Harry was covered in milk and her boobs were resting heavily on his chest. During her orgasm her boobs had grown once again! Now they were the size of watermelons.

"Wow Harry! _That was truly amazing~"_ Ginny crooned into Harry's ear. She licked the edge of his ear and nibbled on it. Kissing along his jaw, she moved to his lips. Harry tried to mumble something through the kiss, which Ginny missed.

"What was that dear?" Ginny asked, lifting her head up.

"I can't... breathe!" Harry grunted out.

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed, "let me get of you." Lifting herself off of Harry's dick, she swung her legs to the right of Harry, and then, using all of her upper body strength, she heaved her massive tits off of Harry to the right. She now rested on all fours, or rather, she rested on her knees and boobs. Her boobs were so big now that they were able to hold her up comfortably.

Harry gasped, getting as much air into his lungs as possible. Ginny's milk trickled off of him as he recovered. He looked over at Ginny and chuckled.

"What?" Ginny asked looking skeptically at him.

"I never thought I could ever get enough of your tits, but they almost killed me!" Harry chortled.

"Oh, poooor Harry," Ginny teased, "almost crushed by his girlfriend's tits, what an unlucky guy." Ginny looked Harry up and down. He was glistening, covered in a whitish sheen of milk, droplets were forming and running down his abbs. His dick was still rock hard, Ginny could see it twitching slightly. A mischievous glint came into Ginny's eyes.

"Well I guess we should call it a night, you must need a rest after almost dying. Well, thanks for great orgasms, I'm off to sleep." Ginny began to fake snore.

Harry looked at her incredulously. In his current state he couldn't tell if she was serious, his raging boner and hormones made it hard to think clearly.

"Ginny?" He whispered. He reached over and shook her gently. Still she snored gently. Harry leaned back in dismay, resigning himself to blue balls. Suddenly he heard Ginny giggling.

"Oh Harry you didn't think I wasn't going to take care of my stud of a boyfriend? " Ginny asked him.

"Oh thank God!" Harry exclaimed. "I thought I was going to have sirius blue balls. How could you do that to me?!" He said in mock indignation.

"Well it was worth it, the look on your face was priceless!" Ginny laughed. "Come on Harry, fuck me good." She punctuated her last remark by wiggling her ass, smirking at Harry.

Harry crawled behind Ginny. Placing his hands on her hips he pulled her ass back against his dick. Ginny grinned spreading her legs and arching her back. Harry reached down, gripping his cock he directed it into Ginny's pussy. Pulling back, Harry tightened his grip on Ginny's hips. When the tip of his dick was just barely inside her pussy, Harry pulled hard on Ginny's hips, driving himself deep into her.

Ginny moaned, even though she had just cum she could feel her orgasm building again. Harry grunts as he falls into a rhythm. His hands firmly gripping Ginny's hips, he gently massages them between thrusts. Ginny moans, every time Harry pulls her back into his dick, her hyper sensitive nipples are dragged across the sheets.

Reaching one hand up to grab a handful of Ginny's hair, he moans as his orgasm approaches. Gently pulling back on her hair, Harry forces Ginny to arch her back. Ginny moans, "Fuck-ah-so good..." She trails of in ecstasy. Inside she can feel Harry's dick pulsating. With every thrust he penetrates into her womb, causing Ginny's world to flash in and out of focus.

"Here it comes," Harry grunts. Pulling back for one last thrust, Harry plunges himself into Ginny. As he bottoms out, his dick hits Ginny's cervix, and he comes. He holds her tight against him as he comes. Ginny cried out as Harry's cum filled her womb. She was so close too orgasm but not quite there. She sighs sadly as she feels Harry finish.

Leaning forward, Harry falls on Ginny's back. He had blacked out from his orgasm. Ginny could feel his dick still pulsing within her, keeping her on the edge.

"Oh my god that was amazing!" Harry exclaimed as he came to. Harry pushed himself up, placing his hands on Ginny's ass. Realizing that he was still inside her, Harry began to pull out. Ginny groaned.

 _Oooh ~ I hope he finishes me, I'm so damn close!_

Noticing that Ginny was quivering, Harry grabbed her ass hard. Ginny moaned. "Fuck Harry, just make me cum already."

"Of course darling," he replied as he drew his hand back to spank her. Thwack. Ginny's ass jiggled, she moaned, and Harry saw her pussy moisten.

Letting go of Ginny's butt, Harry lay on his back and reached above his head to grab Ginny's waist. Pulling his head in between her legs, he licked his lips. His arms encircling Ginny's waist and hips, he pulled her vagina down on to his mouth.

First he started nibbling along her thighs, and then gently blowing on her outer lips. "Shit Harry, stop teasing me!" Ginny growled in frustration. Harry grinned.

He began to lick along her folds, dipping his tongue deeper and deeper. "Harry James Pot-" Ginny was cut off mid sentence as Harry sucked on her clit. Ginny's mind blanked yet again as she came on Harry's face.

Pulling himself up from underneath her legs, Harry looked up in awe to see that Ginny's boobs had grown one more time. They were no longer the size of watermelons, but the size of beech balls.

"Damn Harry, that was incredible, but how am I supposed to go to class tomorrow. I doubt I could fit my tits through the door," Ginny inquired with a slightly panicked look on her face.

Harry got up from the bed and picked up his wand. "Don't worry darling, there is a reversal spell," he replied. "Okay... here goes, Belladić!" Harry pointed his wand at Ginny's chest as he cast the spell.

Ginny sighed. It felt as if an immense pressure was being lifted. _It was fun to have giant boobs for a bit, but I much rather prefer my normal tits._

Harry pointed his wand at his dick and repeated the spell. His dick immediately started to shrink and relax. When he looked back over to Ginny her boob had already shrunk to the size of basketballs.

"Come here Harry," Ginny flipped onto her back and motioned for Harry to lay down with her. Harry crawled onto the bed and laid down next to her. Ginny snuggled into the crook of his arm as her tits returned to their usual size.

"Your giant tits were amazing, but I think your perfect just like this," Harry said stroking Ginny's hair.

Ginny looked up and smiled. She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, "Thanks baby."

They drifted off to sleep entangled in each other, perfectly content.

 **Fin**


End file.
